As this type of indication instrument, the indication instrument described in Patent Document 1 listed below, for example, is known. This indication instrument is disposed with a display panel that comprises a liquid crystal panel, a display plate on which index parts are disposed along the outer periphery of the display panel, a pointer that indicates the index parts, a drive source (a revolving internal mechanism) that is disposed on the rear of the display panel in order to drive the pointer, a circuit board to which the drive source attaches and which is disposed a predetermined distance away from the display panel, and a light source that is disposed in front of the circuit board and illuminates the display plate and the display panel. The rotating base part of the pointer is coupled to a drive shaft of the drive source, and the free end side of the pointer curves such that it is routed around the rear of the display panel to reach the front of the display plate. In order to enable movement of the pointer that is curved in this manner, the distance between the display panel and the circuit board is set to a size that can allow operation of the pointer. Additionally, the light source that is positioned on the circuit board has a structure that faces the display plate and the display panel, with the above-described distance being disposed therebetween, and illuminates the display plate and the display panel by the lighting of the light source.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-14508